Dyskusja użytkownika:Mewcio/Nuzlocke/Seria I
Chcę dodać, ze To zajęło mi 1 notatnik (i troszkę 2), a film ma ... 14 xD Taka ciekawostka XDD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 13:49, wrz 23, 2015 (UTC) Zapowiada się dobrze. Dobrze rozumiem, że staretery były shiny? :P ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Nie, startery, jak i inne pokemony, są w ZUPEŁNIE INNYCH wersjach kolorystycznych :) Umbreon Garrego zalicza się jeszcze pod stare kolory, ale ... te "nowe" będą w innych kolorach ;P Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 15:13, wrz 23, 2015 (UTC) Aaaa ok :PVolt ''Dyskusja'''' Nita bene, ciesze się, że ktoś w goóle To czyta :p ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:11, wrz 23, 2015 (UTC) Wiesz... Fajne to to :3 Ciekawie się zaczyna (szczególnie dla takiej mnie, która wie co nieco xD) Ja bynajmniej mam dziwne podejrzenia, co do dalszych części xD Pisaj, bo świetnie Ci idzie UvU Merissa77 (dyskusja) 19:00, wrz 23, 2015 (UTC) Hyhy, dzia UvU (tak, to TA Asha XDD) Hmm ... ale ja improwizuje not top, to ja sama nie wiem, co dalej xDD Ale ... dzięki :3 ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 05:50, wrz 24, 2015 (UTC) Na początku myślałem, że to Ninetales, a to Zorua XD Fajny rozdział, czekam na następne. (Rozdział Volta dostępny u mnie od wczoraj :P)Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Suprise! XD Wspominałam, że pokemony będą w zupełnie innych wersjach kolorystycznych :P Dodam też, że Zorua jest tu nie bez powodu ;) (Bo co niby taka robi,m w regionie gdzie profesorem jest Gary? :P) Dzięki, staram się ;) ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 13:35, wrz 25, 2015 (UTC) Jak już kaj indziej pisałam... bardzo ciekawe UvU W pierwszej chwili też się nie spodziewałam Zoruy, ale... U Ciebie wszystko możliwe xD A co robi? NA PEWNO ma to związek z tym kraterem, a szczegóły... No, domysły mam swoje xD Merissa77 (dyskusja) 14:34, wrz 25, 2015 (UTC) Pewnie spadła z nieba (spadająca gwiazda i jeszcze te jej kolory) XD ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' (tyle się dzieje na dyskusji, wow! xD) A no pisałaś nie powiem ;) Zorua, bo tudziesz Zoroark jest (po Mew) moim ulubionym pokiem, to ... nie ruszam się bez niej! XD A no zgadłaś, na pewno, ale ... *nie będę spojlerować, a dam do myślenia!* ... em *ok, nwm xD* zobaczycie w kolejnych rozdziałach, TAM będzie pokazane co i jak ;)Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:37, wrz 25, 2015 (UTC) Ale zanim to, zapewne pojawi się 1 filom anime UvU ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:38, wrz 25, 2015 (UTC) Myślę że nazwa "opowiadanie" pasowała by bardziej niż "nuzlocke". Nuzlocke opiera się na grze pokemon, a tutaj się do żadnej nie odnosi. ''wiklink=Dyskusja użytkownika:notakiwi Wspominałam wcześniej, iż me Nuzlocke będzie ZUPRŁNIE inne od tradycyjnego wzorku, z zacjowaniem niektórych elementów, to wiedziałam, co pisałam :P Ale dzięki za uwagę ;) Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:44, wrz 30, 2015 (UTC) Śpieszę z wyjaśnieniem: mając kilka lat nie istniały dla mnie gołębie, właśnie gruchoty, bo one ... gruchały xD Tak, MUSIAŁAM to wyjaśnić XD Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 06:20, paź 1, 2015 (UTC) Już nikt Tego nie czyta? :/Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:06, paź 24, 2015 (UTC) Ja czytam :3 Z opóźnieniem, ale czytam xD No to tak... Ciekawy wątek z tym Delphox, muszę przyznać :) I ta Asha jaka miłosierna ;) xD W każdym razie bardzo dobrze się czytało, ale... MAŁO XD Ja chcę więcej! :D I to zakończenie... Mam ze 100 pomysłów, z kim on mógłby się spotkać... A i tak pewnie nie zgadnę xD Oby tak dalej, Mewciu, bo świetnie Ci idzie UvU Merissa77 (dyskusja) 21:47, paź 28, 2015 (UTC) Hyhy :) Pomyśałam o Tym Delphoxie Arii, jak odcinek sobie spojlerowałam i ... jakoś samo wyszło XDD Heh, przekonasz się niebawem ;) Ale raczej powinnaś zgadnąć ... ale nie zdradzam co i jak xD Mało ... bo te rozdziały MAJĄ być krótkie XD Acz postaram się jak najszybciej rozwiać Twe wątpliwości wstawiając rozdział UvU ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:01, paź 29, 2015 (UTC) Yay! Kolejna część! :D Huhu i nie zgadłam xD Ale śmiechłam xDD W sumie... Nic dziwnego, że go nie lubi xD Ale nie, nie napiszę o co chodzi, bo potem reszta się zdziwi xD A myślę, że czasem jeszcze ktoś poza mną to czyta ;) A co do samej części... Miałam trochę wrażenie, że wszystko tu się działo strasznie szybko, ale to może być wina mojego szybkieego czytania xD Sam wątek z bezzębnym Bagonem bardzo ciekawy UvU Hmm.. Tylko czekać na więcej! :D Merissa77 (dyskusja) 19:15, lis 14, 2015 (UTC) Hah! To o kim myślałaś? XD Bo oni się nie lubią tylko czasem współpracują, czytaj, pomagają łapać poki xD Noo ... jak jestem odmiennego zdania, ale pisać będę jeszcze chyba 2 rozdziały, do zakończenia serii I, potem już nie ;P No bo tak prawda xD To ... tu było opisane jakieś 10/20 minut czasu faktycznego xD Szczerbatek,,musi być bezzęnny, acz jak TA ASHA, nazwała sobie ją YLATH ... obraża nieco siostrę przyrodnią, ale ciul XDDD Więcej ... będzie, jak zdecyduje nad kolorem oczu Riolu/Lucario xP ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:59, lis 14, 2015 (UTC) Heh, wiesz, że uwielbiam Twoje pisaniny? ;3 Kolejna cząstka - ciekawy pomysł z tym kościopędem Riolu UvU Ponadto sam pokemon w takiej kolorystyce pewnie fajnie by wyglądał :3 A co do całości - serio, piszesz tak, że chce się to czytać, mimo że mało ;) Czekam na dalsze UvU (Tym bardziej nadchodzące wyjaśnienie :3) Merissa77 (dyskusja) 06:27, gru 11, 2015 (UTC) Hihi ^^ Jak dla mnie jednak jest sporo niedociągnięć xD Ale ... dziękuję :) Noo ... wzorowałam się Undertakerze z Kuroshitsuji, stąd kosa, która ... i do niej mam plany UvU Niom, będzue tłumaczone, acz nwm kiedy dział xD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 08:02, gru 11, 2015 (UTC)